My mate
by BlackHime13
Summary: Un territorio dividido en dos: humanos e híbridos. Cuando Katsuki, un alfa medio lobo, llega a la edad de emparejarse con un omega lo tiene difícil pues no encuentra a nadie que le atraiga lo suficiente... ¿qué pasará cuando su potencial pareja le caiga del cielo? Literalmente. ¿Y el que sea un joven humano le impedirá conquistarle? / Katsudeku - Omegaverse - Fantasia AU


_Mine_

Estaba harto de todo. No había ni un mísero momento en que no le recordaran que era momento de conseguir pareja. Él sabía muy bien que ya tenía la edad de emparejarse de por vida, pero simplemente no encontraba a nadie que le atrajera lo suficiente como para formar ese vínculo tan especial e importante. No era algo que pudiera hacer imprudentemente pues si decidía apresuradamente después cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera arrepentirse.

A pesar de tener una actitud impulsiva y, sabiendo que a veces no pensaba demasiado en las consecuencias posteriores a sus actor imprudentes, en aquel tema no estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas mal.

Él quería tener a su lado a alguien que mereciera la pena de verdad. Alguien con quien compartir su vida sin arrepentirse, sin sentir que se ha equivocado, por que sinceramente no era de esas personas que aceptan que han errado de buen grado, sino que posee un orgullo muy grande y no quiere cargar con un peso tan grande en su conciencia, pues aunque no llegara a admitirlo para los demás, él sabría la verdad, algo que no podría soportar.

Saltando por las ramas de los árboles intentaba despejar su mente. Caminar sin rumbo fijo por el bosque siempre le había ayudado a calmar su temperamento, a ver las cosas con más tranquilidad y objetividad. Esperaba que en esa ocasión también funcionara el mismo método.

Dejándose guiar por su instinto vagó por entre la espesura del frondoso bosque, caminando hacia su lugar preferido, un pequeño claro rodeado de majestuosos árboles junto a una cascada preciosa de aguas cristalinas. Se sentó en la orilla de aquel pequeño pero bello lago, mirando ausente como algunos de los peces nadaban con tranquilidad, sin ninguna preocupación en sus mentes.

Su apacible momento se vio interrumpido a causa de un olor que le llegó a sus fosas nasales. Era fuerte, con matices que no supo identificar, pero si reconoció a qué pertenecía aquel olor. Era sangre y no era de animal ni de uno de los suyos. No... era sangre humana. Frunció el ceño pues que pudiera notar aquello significaba que la persona que tuviera aquella herida debía de estar bastante cerca y no le gustaba. Sabía perfectamente que se encontraba en el límite del territorio donde podía residir y su parte racional le decía que no era asunto suyo, pero por algún motivo su cuerpo ya había comenzado a dirigirse hacia la fuente de aquel molesto aroma.

Corrió hacia el lugar indicado notando que los matices antes ignorados que aquel líquido rojizo enmascaraba empezaba a poder distinguirlos. Era una mezcla de jazmín y pino junto a lo que reconoció como canela y sintió su propia sangre hervir. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de sobremanera y no era a causa de la carrera, no... más bien se sentía atraído por aquella dulce fragancia.

Aumentó su velocidad hasta llegar al fondo del precipicio que separaba ambos territorios. Aquella montaña era la divisoria natural que indicaba el comienzo / final de cada bando y no era usual traspasarlo sin motivos de gran importancia.

Paró y miró a ambos lados sintiendo el olor con gran intensidad y al oír una risa que resonó por todo el lugar fue que viró la mirada hacia arriba. Allí, suspendido se encontraba un joven, _omega_ , proporcionó su alfa interior, siendo sostenido de un brazo por una joven, _alfa_ , volvió a indicarle mentalmente, la cual impedía que este cayera al vacío. Sinceramente si se precipitara hacia abajo serían más de 100 metros de altura hasta el suelo, por lo tanto la muerte sería instantánea sin lugar a dudas, más teniendo en cuenta que ese joven era en definitiva humano.

Gruñó sin poder evitarlo pues ver aquella escena no le estaba gustando nada. Las heridas que el chico poseía eran en definitiva bastante graves o al menos aquello parecía debido a la distancia entre ambos. Parecía que estaban discutiendo por algo y a pesar de su fino oído no fue capaz de escuchar lo que decían pues el viento era bastante fuerte allí arriba, pero si que notó como el joven forcejeaba intentando soltarse de la chica. Esta pareció gritar y el soltó agarrándose su propio brazo. Por el nuevo olor supo que este le había herido lo suficiente como para sacarle sangre a la mujer. Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido. Su cuerpo se movió antes de que pudiera percatarse de la situación y se vio a si mismo saltando y atenuando la caída del contrario, cogiéndole en brazos de la mejor forma posible, evitando así un gran daño en el cuerpo ajeno. Cayó al suelo de pie, sin ningún tipo de rasguño en su persona y miró hacia arriba. La joven se asomaba hacia su posición gritando algo, pero por la distancia no podía verle bien la cara. Gruñó y decidió que le importaba poco lo que sucediera con ella, en ese momento lo que debía hacer era llevar a ese chico hacia la ciudad para que le curaran de inmediato.

Sin más corrió en dirección a su hogar llevando consigo al joven que permanecía en un estado de inconsciencia.

~/~/~KD~/~/~KD~/~ /~KD~/~/~KD~/~/~KD~/~/~

Sentía su cuerpo arder. Le dolía absolutamente todo. No podía hacer ningún movimiento pues le dañaba, incluso si era algo tan simple como respirar. Su pecho parecía ser oprimido haciendo que hasta el pasar del aire se le dificultara. Su mente se encontraba nublada, su mundo sumido en la oscuridad, pero entonce lo notó. Algo cálido cubría su persona y una luz llegaba directamente a su rostro. Fue entonces que lo oyó, una voz amable y suave diciendo que mantuvieran silencio seguido de unos gruñidos. Frunció el ceño confundido pues no reconocía ninguna de las voces. En ese momento sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, con gran lentitud, e intentó enfocar la mirada pues todo se encontraba borroso. Las voces cesaron y sintió varias miradas sobre él. Parpadeó y giró la cabeza viendo a una pequeña anciana mirándole con una dulce sonrisa. A su lado habían tres varones, dos sonreían y uno parecía estar molesto pues se encontraba con los brazos cruzados mirándole fijamente con unos ojos rojizos, tanto como los rubís.

-¿Como estás pequeño?- preguntó la anciana con voz suave. Él abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces logró ver que algo se movía. Fijó su vista y notó como de la espalda del joven rubio una cola se mecía. Miró hacia arriba y en su cabeza vio las orejas características de un animal cánido. Su cuerpo se puso rígido pues supo entonces que no estaba en la mejor de las situaciones. Se encontraba en el territorio de los híbridos y si lo que le contaban de pequeño era verdad, lo más probable es que no saliera vivo de allí.

-Tsk. Responde a la pregunta estúpido Deku.- dijo con irritación e impaciencia el joven al que observaba en un principio. Un _alfa_ se dijo mentalmente y ante la voz autoritaria del contrario su cuerpo tembló.

-¡Bakugo!- le reprendió la única mujer. Este chistó la lengua y salió de la estancia visiblemente molesto. Los otros dos jóvenes solo le sonrieron y despidiéndose de la señora también se marcharon. Esta suspiró y volvió a mirarle acercándose a él a paso lento, pero seguro. Tragó nervioso y bajó la cabeza hacia las blancas telas, las cuales agarró con ambas manos.

Fue entonces que se percató de las vendas que cubrían sus extremidades. Inclinó la cabeza confundido y se sentó mejor para mirarse. Su torso también estaba cubierto por aquellas cintas blancas y pudo notar, al moverse, que en su pierna derecha también había algunas. Oyó una leve risita a su lado y al girar vio a la anciana sentada junto a su cama mirándole con ternura. Inevitablemente se sonrojó al sentirse como un niño pequeño siendo pillado haciendo algo vergonzoso.

-Estabas bastante malherido. Por suerte no son graves, pero si que perdiste la suficiente cantidad de sangre como para desmayarte. El joven que te trajo fue el rubio que ha salido enfadado. En realidad no me ha dicho lo que ha sucedido, solo vino aquí gritando que debía atenderte. Menuda sorpresa me dieron ambos.- le explicó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

En cambio la cara del joven era todo un poema. Pasó de avergonzado a sorprendido luego a confundido y finalmente a triste. Se miraba los brazos a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior y sentía como sus ojos se aguaban. Parpadeó rápidamente para evitar que estas cayeran y suspiró para tranquilizarse.

-Debes de estar cansado. Será mejor que vuelvas a recostarte y duermas un poco.- le dijo ella y solo asintió haciéndole caso. Sentía que la cabeza le pesaba más de la cuenta y sus ojos se cerraban. No se resistió y dejó que el sueño le venciera.

~/~/~KD~/~/~KD~/~ /~KD~/~/~KD~/~/~KD~/~/~

Caminaba molesto por los pasillos sin importarle nada más que lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

-¡Oye Bakugo!- oyó que gritaban su nombre, pero no paró de andar ni se giró para mirar a quien le llamaba. Se vio obligado a detenerse cuando una mano le sostuvo fuertemente del brazo y le obligaron a girarse.

-¿Qué?- exclamó mirándole con rabia.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? Ese chico por fin a despertado y tú pareces querer matarle.- dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido el pelirrojo.

-¡No te incumbe!- gritó enojado.

-¡Venga ya! Traes a un chico humano, el cual tiene heridas por casi todo el cuerpo, exigiendo que le revisen y cuando este por fin despierta lo único que haces es intimidarlo.- habló mirándole mal el rubio, pareja del anterior joven.

-Eso es-

-Si lo que te molestó fue lo asustado que parecía entonces deberías pensar un poco desde la perspectiva de ese chico.- le interrumpió otra vez el pelirrojo.- Mira... no se que le habrá sucedido, pero despertar rodeado de nuestra raza no es algo que se esperara. Todos sabemos como son los humanos y lo que piensan de nosotros. Es normal que no se sintiera cómodo de buenas a primeras y no ayudó que le hablaras de esa forma.- comentó conciliadoramente. El de cabellos cenizos bufó y se revolvió el cabello frustrado.

El contrario tenía razón con aquello. Hacia tiempo en que tanto los humanos como los híbridos vivían juntos. Ellos eran usados como guerreros pues su fuerza, agilidad y velocidad eran mayores que las de los humanos corrientes, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo empezaron a discriminarlos. Tenían miedo de que les hicieran daño, de que se adueñaran de todo el país y tuvieran que trabajar como esclavos de esa nueva raza.

Cuando los humanos comenzaron a perseguirlos y maltratarlos se decidió que no podían convivir en armonía, no con una raza con tantos prejuicios y miedos, así que dividieron el territorio en dos. La enorme cordillera separaba a ambos y ninguno de los dos tenía permitido ir al otro lado. Las vidas eran diferentes para cada raza. Los humanos explotaban la tierra y creaban grandes ciudades con mejoras en la tecnología, mientras que los híbridos vivían más con la naturaleza con pequeñas ciudades integradas en los árboles y cuevas, viviendo de lo que el bosque mismo les proporcionaba.

Algunos humanos eran encontrados heridos en su territorio y solían ayudarlos. Cuando por fin mejoraban les dejaban elegir si querían regresar a su vida anterior y la gran mayoría decidían quedarse a vivir en la naturaleza junto a ellos. Estos tenía su propia ciudad y si tenían problemas eran ayudados de tanto en tanto por los de su clase, pero solían sobrevivir por si mismos. Ellos no despreciaban a los humanos pues tenían sus propias fortalezas y debilidades. Los que se solían quedar eran niños abandonados y ancianos que no habían tenido una buena vida. Estos últimos les enseñaban a los primeros a ser agradecidos con aquellos que les habían tendido una mano, por lo que los pequeños crecían con buenos valores y vivían honradamente. Si había algún conflicto este se solucionaba con dialogo y si era algo grave entonces solían pedir consejo a los híbridos.

Todos sabían los rumores que esparcían los humanos, diciendo que todo el que pasara al otro bando acababa muerto por que los tachaban de bárbaros, de animales sedientos de sangre, algo muy lejano a la realidad, pero que no cambiaban pues de aquella forma sabían que no serían molestados innecesariamente. Utilizaban sus propias mentiras como armas para protegerse y aunque aquello fomentara el odio por parte de los humanos no podían hacer nada para solucionarlo, ya que sabían que estos no estaban dispuestos a mirar las cosas de otra forma.

Por eso, su parte racional, entendía la actitud del joven peliverde para con ellos, pero algo dentro suyo, la parte más primitiva, su alfa interior, se quejaba con frustración. Sabía desde el momento en que olió el delicioso aroma del joven omega que este sería su pareja y por eso le dolía que este se sintiera asustado en su presencia. Se supone que el alfa tiene que brindarle protección y tranquilidad a su omega, no transmitirle miedo ni ansiedad.

Bufó intentando tranquilizarse y controlar su temperamento. Si realmente quería al chico de pecas como a su pareja debía de esforzarse en hacer las cosas bien. No debía apresurarse ni comportarse como un "bastardo insensible" como a veces le llamaban esos dos idiotas que tiene por amigos o incluso su propia madre. A quien no tenía pensado decirle nada de sus intenciones para con el lindo humano, pues seguro que no le dejará en paz.

-Bueno, ahora que te calmaste... ¿hay algo de ese chico que te moleste?- le preguntó el de colmillos afilados.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó sin comprender el ojirubí.

-¿De qué va a ser? No es normal que te involucraras de esta forma con alguien, independientemente de si es de nuestra raza o no. Así que algo te ha tenido que pasar con ese chico.- razonó el contrario.

-Menuda estupidez. ¿No es obvio lo que quiero con él?- inquirió con voz burlona.

-Si te lo pregunto es por que no lo se.- exclamó el pelirrojo.

-Pues usa ese cerebro que tienes para algo, cabeza pincho.- contraatacó divertido.

Mientras ellos dos seguían con esa "discusión" el otro rubio les miraba sin comprender nada, hasta que por fin una lucecita pareció prenderse en su cabeza. Gimió con sorpresa y se tapó los labios con ambas manos mirando con los ojos abiertos a más no poder al mejor amigo de su novio.

-¿Qué pasa Denki?- preguntó a su pareja mirándole preocupado.

-Bakugo... ¿no me digas que pretendes...?- medio cuestionó ignorando la pregunta de su alfa. El mencionado alzó una ceja instándole a continuar, pero cuando este solo miró al pelirrojo y bajó la cabeza ruborizado, comprendió lo que quería preguntarle.

-Vaya... parece que pikachu sabe sumar uno más uno.- fue su comentario sarcástico.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- volvió a oírse la voz del pelirrojo que seguía mirando la escena confundido.

-Pues que... lo que él quiere es...- murmuró nervioso el rubio, pero fue callado por la voz de alguien más.

-Quiere convertir a ese chico en su pareja. ¿No es cierto Bakugo?- habló una voz profunda, pero carente de interés.

-¿Aizawa-san?- dijeron sorprendidos la joven pareja mientras que el mencionado solo sonreía de lado ante las palabras del mayor.

-Así es.- admitió sin hacerse de rogar.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loco?- le gritó sorprendido el pelirrojo al que consideraba como a su hermano.

-No hay ninguna ley que me lo prohíba.- comentó con sencillez el rubio.

-¡No me refiero a eso!- exclamó frustrado.

-Lo que dice es cierto. No han habido casos de un híbrido juntándose con un humano, no en mucho tiempo al menos, pero no es imposible o irreal.- habló con simpleza el moreno.

-¿Acaso ve esto como algo normal?- preguntó sorprendido el único omega. El mayor solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-No es mi responsabilidad el decidir.- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿A qué se refiere?- cuestionó el ojirubí.

-Se hará una junta en un par de días para discutir tu caso. Por supuesto que tanto tú como ese chico asistirán a ella.- anunció claramente.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los tres jóvenes.

-Lo que oyeron. Tendremos en cuenta la opinión de ese joven, por lo que no creas que se hará lo que tu quieras. Sabes que las cosas no van así.- le advirtió y sin más se marchó de allí, dejando a los chicos sumidos en el silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- le preguntó el omega al otro rubio.

-Hmp. Dejarle en claro a ese chico que será mi pareja.- respondió altanero.

-Sabes que no puedes obligarle a nada.- le recordó el pelirrojo.

-¿Tu no estabas en contra de esto hace un rato?- le cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

-No estoy en contra... solo quiero recordarte que no será fácil... pero aún así te apoyo hermano.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al tiempo en que la abrazaba por el cuello.

-¡Suéltame inútil!- se quejó.

-¡Sabes que no lo haré!- exclamó a su vez el contrario. El rubio restante solo sonrió ante las acciones de su pareja pues nunca entendería la amistad tan rara de aquellos dos.

-Podéis continuar vuestra pelea en otro lugar. Es tarde y no quiero que molestéis a otros pacientes.- les llamó la atención la anciana. Ellos voltearon a la ventana y notaron como ya anochecía. Disculpándose se encaminaron hacia la salida, pelirrojo y rubio tomados de la mano mientras que el de ojos rubí se quedó algo atrás para hablar con la señora.

-Mañana vendré.- dijo escuetamente.

-Cuando quieras.- fue la respuesta de la doctora que le vio marcharse con una leve sonrisa en los labios.- Nunca había visto al joven Bakugo tan interesado en el bienestar de alguien más.- murmuró divertida y sin más dio media vuelta para volver a la sala donde el joven de cabellos tan verdes como los árboles donde ellos vivían, descansaba plácidamente sobre la cama.

~/~/~KD~/~/~KD~/~ /~KD~/~/~KD~/~/~KD~/~/~

A la mañana siguiente despertó algo más descansado. El cuerpo no le dolía tanto como el día anterior y pudo incorporarse con tranquilidad. Miró la sala en la cual se encontraba a la vez que bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos dando una imagen muy tierna.

-Buenos días pequeño.- saludó la misma señora mayor y él asintió tímidamente. Ella rió divertida y se acercó a él lentamente, para no espantarle pues parecía un animalito asustado y nervioso de sus alrededores.- Voy a revisar las heridas y cambiar los vendajes ¿vale?- le dijo dulcemente y este volvió a asentir algo más relajado.

La doctora trabajó con cuidado y tranquilidad asegurándose de limpiar bien las heridas y volver a vendarlas, todo con delicadeza pues no quería hacerle sentir más dolor del necesario. Gracias a sus habilidades los cortes se estaban cerrando y por suerte no dejarían ninguna cicatriz. En su estómago había un gran morado y sabía que un par de costillas estaban fisuradas, pero con un poco de tiempo y cuidado se curarían sin problema.

El tiempo pasó en silencio y notó como el menor se relajaba considerablemente casi al punto de volver a dormirse. Ella sonrió pues ese joven desprendía dulzura y pureza con cada uno de sus actos. La paz que reinaba en el ambiente se vio perturbada al ser la puerta abierta con dureza.

-Vieja.- saludó el joven alfa y el peliverde volvió a tensarse al oír aquella voz profunda.

-Bakugo no entres de esta forma.- le reprendió, pero suspiró al notar que el rubio no le estaba escuchando en lo más mínimo sino que se encontraba muy concentrado mirando fijamente al omega sentado en la cama. Este tembló ligeramente a causa de la penetrante mirada que le dirigía el alfa y ante aquella acción este frunció el ceño molesto.

-Bakugo Katsuki.- se presentó el de mayor estatura y se acercó hasta sentarse bruscamente al lado del menor.- Escúchame por que solo lo diré una vez Deku.- dijo seriamente y este solo asintió, cerrando la boca pues iba a presentarse él también al escucharle hacerlo.- Vas a ser mi pareja por que así lo decidí y punto.- habló alto y claro sin dejar opción a réplica ante sus palabras. El omega frunció el ceño, molesto por la actitud del contrario, pero a la vez algo confundido.

Murmuró algo, en voz tan baja que ninguno de los dos presentes oyó lo que había dicho.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó irritado.

-Dije que mi nombre es Izuku no Deku.- respondió con voz firme, algo que sorprendió a ambos híbridos, pero el rubio quedó más impactado por la voz aterciopelada que el joven omega tenía.

-Hmp. Te llamaré como quiera, De-ku.- respondió burlón el alfa. El peliverde hizo un puchero, que resultó adorable para la pareja, y fijó su mirada en los ojos rojizos del más alto.

-Eres muy grosero Kacchan.- se quejó infantilmente.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- cuestionó sorprendido y enojado.

-Kacchan. Si tú vas a ponerme un mote ridículo yo también lo haré.- fue la respuesta del joven de ojos jade. El ojirubí estaba a punto de replicar cuando el menor volvió a hablar.- ¿Y qué quieres decir con pareja?- fue su pregunta lo que llamó la atención de ambos alfas.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- cuestionó molesto el mayor.- Si digo que serás mi pareja quiero decir exactamente eso.- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Si pregunto es por que no entiendo eso de "pareja".-murmuró el menor confundido y molesto por la actitud del contrario. El rubio gruñó y abrió la boca para replicar la estupidez del joven, pero fue callado por la mano de la anciana que le miró advirtiéndole que guardara silencio.

-¿Izuku verdad?- preguntó amablemente y el omega asintió mirándola con curiosidad.- Verás, nosotros llamamos pareja a aquella persona a la cual marcamos reclamándola para siempre. Es un lazo eterno entre un alfa y un omega.- explicó con tranquilidad.

-¿Marcarla para siempre?- preguntó bajito.

-Así es... un alfa muerde en el cuello del omega dejándole una marca que no se borrará demostrando así que están unidos.- respondió con sencillez.

-¿Mordiendo? Eso debe doler... y ¿por qué él quiere hacer eso conmigo? Ni siquiera nos conocemos... además es muy cruel obligar a alguien a estar siempre a su lado... ¿y si solo es para el rato? ¿Esa unión no se puede romper no? En ese caso...

-¡Deja de murmurar!- gritó el rubio interrumpiendo al peliverde que le miró sorprendido y algo asustado.- Para que la unión sea permanente el omega también tiene que morder al alfa. Además no es algo que hagamos por impulso sino que lo meditamos muy bien.- le dijo exasperado sentándose con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Entonces por qué quieres hacer eso conmigo? ¡No nos conocemos!- le recriminó sin entender. El de ojos rubí iba a volver a gritarle algo en respuesta, pero volvió a ser silenciado por la mirada de la doctora.

-Izuku, nosotros nos sentimos atraídos a aquella persona que tiene un olor que nos gusta. Se puede decir que lo decidimos por instinto, pero aún así lo meditamos bastante antes de formar el lazo. En muy pocas ocasiones se ha formado una pareja de un día para otro. Además que como ambos tienen que morder al otro aunque un alfa reclame a un omega como suyo si este no lo quiere simplemente no marcará al susodicho alfa.- le enseñó.

-¿Entonces la marca...?- preguntó cohibido por la mirada inquisidora del rubio a su persona.

-Esta desaparecerá en unos días. Es por eso que los lazos se forman cuando ambas partes están de acuerdo, nunca se puede obligar a un omega o un alfa a ser pareja de alguien a quien no acepten como tal.- aseguró conciliadora. El omega asintió y sonrió levemente algo más tranquilo después de oír aquellas palabras. El ojirubí chistó la lengua molesto.

-¿Acaso no te han enseñado eso nunca?- preguntó enojado y el contrario solo hizo un puchero.

-Nosotros no hacemos nada de eso...-murmuró para si el menor. Aquello llamó la atención de ambos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- cuestionó confundido el rubio.

-Pues que solo los betas se emparejan y no es para siempre... tienen la posibilidad de divorciarse si quieren...- dijo bajito.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Explícate mejor!- exigió el alfa menor no comprendiendo lo que decía el contrario.

-¡Pues lo que dije! ¡Solo los betas se emparejan! ¡Alfas y omegas no se pueden casar ni formar familias!- gritó frustrado el peliverde.

-¡Oe oe! ¿Qué pasa con todos estos gritos?- preguntó el pelirrojo entrando por la puerta seguido de un confundido rubio, el cual se escondía ligeramente detrás de su pareja.

El silencio cubría la habitación donde el ojirubí miraba enojado al peliverde el cual tenía el rostro volteado a un lado, cruzado de brazos, la única mujer miraba sorprendida al omega por sus palabras y la pareja estaba confundida y curiosa a la vez.

-Izuku... ¿cómo funcionan vuestras relaciones románticas?- fue la doctora la que preguntó.

-Ya dije que...

-Explícalo de principio a fin.- le interrumpió el rubio.

-No se qué pasa aquí, pero será mejor que seas muy detallado en lo que digas.- aconsejó el pelirrojo que se sentó en una silla al lado de la mujer y su pareja lo hizo encima suyo.

-¿Vosotros sois...?- preguntó el omega mirándoles curioso.

-¿Pareja? Así es... hace año y medio desde entonces.- respondió el otro omega sonriéndole algo sonrojado.

-¿Puedo verlo?- cuestionó avergonzado, pero pudiendo más la curiosidad. El pelirrojo soltó una risita y bajó un poco el cuello de su camisa dejando ver la marca profunda en el lateral. El ojijade se acercó un poco, quedando de rodillas en la cama y observó minuciosamente la marca.

-Eso debió doler...- murmuró para si el menor frunciendo el ceño. El de ojos cobre rió divertido mientras que el rubio se ruborizaba.

-Bu-bueno... es normal ya que hay que morder hasta sacar sangre...- susurró contra el pecho de su pareja, donde estaba escondiendo su encendido rostro.

-¿Sangre?- preguntó e inconscientemente acarició su brazo izquierdo por encima de los vendajes.

-Tranquilo no es mucho y al día siguiente la herida suele haberse cerrado.- le aseguró el pelirrojo. El contrario asintió y volvió a sentarse entonces dirigió su mirada al alfa con cara molesta que miraba fijamente la escena con el ceño fruncido.

-Kacchan... ¿fuiste tú quien me trajo verdad?- le preguntó tímidamente. El rubio bufó ante el nombre, pero asintió sin decir nada.- Solo recuerdo caer... ¿como fue que...?

-Te cogí al aire.- respondió a la pregunta no acabada.- Ahora responde a la pregunta que te hizo la vieja.- le dijo mirándole a los ojos. El peliverde se rascó la cabeza y suspiró para luego asentir.

-Vale... em... como dije solo los betas se emparejan. Los alfas se dedican a los negocios y...a tener hijos... los omegas solo se usan para engendrar.-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Para engendrar? ¿Tienen distintas parejas?- preguntó sorprendida la mujer.

-Bueno... a partir de cierta edad los omegas son... vendidos a un alfa. Este firma un contrato con lo que quiere... por ejemplo si lo compra por tres años mínimo tenemos que engendrar un hijo... cuando acaba el contrato se vuelve a la casa de subastas hasta que haya un nuevo comprador.- explicó cohibido. Por las miradas sorprendidas y asqueadas de los presentes sintió que no había sido buena idea contar aquello.

El estruendo de una silla golpear el piso les hizo voltear a todos. El olor de un alfa furioso inundó el lugar. El rubio tembló de miedo y se cobijó en el pecho de su pareja quien intentaba dejar salir parte de su propio aroma para tranquilizarle. La mujer se levantó con la intención de calmar al ojirubí, pero este comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Voy a matar a esa perra!-gritó cegado por el enfado.

-¿Bakugo donde vas?- preguntó exaltada la alfa.

-¡No es asunto tuyo vieja!- respondió sin bajar la voz.

-¡Bakugo tranquilízate!- exclamó ahora el pelirrojo quien no lograba hacer que su pareja dejara de temblar. Nunca había visto a su amigo en ese estado.

-¡Espera!- gritó el peliverde para detener al molesto alfa. Y sino fuese por su aroma angustiado y asustado el mayor no habría parado a verle. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en los cristalinos ojos jade y su cuerpo temblaba del miedo, pero no dejó de mirar a los ojos rubí fijamente.- Por favor... cálmate...- susurró con voz afligida. Al notar aquello su cuerpo se movió solo y se acercó hasta la cama donde abrazó al lindo omega. Su aroma cambió a uno más cálido, con cierto toque a cedro y cítricos, que logró calmar poco a poco al menor el cual a su vez soltaba su propia fragancia para mantener tranquilo al alfa.

Unos minutos después, cuando todos habían logrado calmarse, el rubio volvió a hablar. Para no asustar otra vez al chico lo hizo con voz suave, pero algo forzada.

-¿Qué te hizo esa tipa?- preguntó controlándose todo lo que podía.

-¿De quién hablas?- cuestionó a su vez el pelirrojo confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

-Cuando lo encontré él estaba suspendido de la montaña que hace de frontera y una alfa le agarraba de un brazo, evitando que cayera.- explicó entre dientes.

-¿Ella le soltó?- preguntó ahora la única mujer mirando preocupada al joven omega.

-Él hizo que lo hiciera.- respondió seguro de si mismo. Todos giraron a ver al peliverde con los rostros inundados de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó tímidamente el rubio omega y su semejante solo asintió recibiendo jadeos sorprendidos por parte del resto, exceptuando al rubio alfa.

-Hace una semana... cumplí los 15 y legalmente... ya podían venderme. Para la primera vez suelen buscar a alguien con una edad cercana y que no hubiera hecho ningún contrato con anterioridad... ella fue quien ganó la subasta.- suspiró y bajó la mirada a sus brazos.- No parecía tan malo... las condiciones eran bastante buenas pues según el contrato podía ir y hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando accediera a sus juegos... lo que no especificaba era qué tipo de juegos le gustaban...- continuó y alzó el brazo derecho para enfatizar.

-¿Ella hizo los cortes?- preguntó para asegurarse la mujer y el ojijade asintió.

-Como el contrato tiene un tiempo limitado se puede hacer cualquier cosa excepto matar al omega... en mi caso lo que ella quería era ver mi sangre correr... a esa psicópata solo le excitaba eso...-susurró jugando con sus vendajes. El rubio le paró antes de que los desacomodara del todo agarrándole la mano con firmeza e inconscientemente él apretó el agarre.

-¿Como llegaste a la montaña?- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Le propuse hacer las cosas mas... "interesantes"... le pedí dos horas para alejarme y así luego ella me tendría que buscar... si me atrapaba dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera sino... cumpliría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.-sintió la mano ajena apretar la suya.

-¿Como jugar al escondite?- preguntó el otro omega y él asintió.

-Algo así... durante los dos días que estuve allí memoricé la cantidad de guardias y sus rutas y lo usé para salir sin que me vieran. Como no dije que me quedaría en la mansión, pensé que lograría despistarla un poco. Funcionó bastante bien... corrí hacia el bosque que hay cerca y casi llegando a la montaña me encontré con un comerciante beta que accedió a dejarme en la cima. Le dije que mi dueño me esperaba arriba, que era como un pequeño juego del gato y el ratón y este se lo creyó. No se espera que un omega mienta... y una vez allí solo tuve que esperar.- explicó suspirando cansado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo planeaste!- casi gritó molesto el de ojos rubís.

-Yo solo..-

-¡Planeabas morir!- esta vez si que gritó soltando la mano ajena.

-¡Si, tienes razón! ¡De todos los escenarios posibles era lo más probable en pasar!- gritó a su vez el peliverde. Enojado iba a alejarse del omega cuando este volvió a cogerle de la mano con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó mirándole a los ojos.

-¡Te callas y me escuchas! ¡Si, pensé en dejarme caer! ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? ¿Volver con esa loca para que me torturara los próximos tres años? ¡3 AÑOS! ¡No podría haberlo soportado! ¡Y mucho menos quería tener hijos con su hermano, por que si, eso aparecía en mi contrato!- gritó al tiempo en que de sus ojos bajaban las lágrimas sin control alguno.- Lo pensé mucho... y decidí que prefería morir a volver a ese lugar... por que incluso sobreviviendo a ella... detrás vendría más gente y... si tenía hijos y resultaban ser omegas... no quería que vivieran como yo...-murmuró con la voz entrecortada apretando la mano que sostenía, pero con casi ninguna fuerza pues su cuerpo temblaba. El alfa se quedó paralizado, no sabiendo qué hacer al escuchar aquello. Solo acarició con sus dedos la mano ajena y se acercó hasta volver a sentarse a su lado sin soltarle. El ojijade le miró y con una leve sonrisa apoyó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno. El rubio soltó su mano y la agarró con la contraria para así rodearle la cintura y acercarle más a su persona, haciendo pequeños movimientos con su mano en ella para transmitirle tranquilidad. Su enojo seguía palpable en su aroma, pero cada vez se impregnaba de más calma.

Los demás que presenciaron la escena sonrieron levemente al ver lo lindos que se veían esos dos. El rubio estaba llorando pues no se imaginaba vivir algo así y no creía lo valiente que había sido ese chico al enfrentar algo tan duro y con tanta decisión.

-Dijiste... qué era la escena con más posibilidades de ocurrir... ¿qué otras cosas imaginaste?- se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo el cual acariciaba la espalda de su novio sintiendo su hombro empaparse al igual que lo estaba haciendo el de su amigo rubio.

-Primero... que ella llegaba a mi y volver a la mansión... Segundo: morir al caer del precipicio... Tercero: sobrevivir de milagro, pero morir por la pérdida de sangre o que un híbrido u animal salvaje me atacara...no me miréis así, vuestra reputación no es la mejor en el otro lado... y cuarto... que uno de vosotros me salvara por segunda vez...-murmuró lo último. Aquellas palabras sorprendieron de nuevo a los demás.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó suavemente el de ojos rubís.

-Mis padres son betas... él comerciante y ella ama de casa... un día mi padre enfermó y ella se encargó del negocio. Fue a la ciudad vecina por el camino de la montaña, pero a la vuelta se le hizo tarde. Había oscurecido y hubo un desprendimiento... ella no salió herida pero la camioneta en la que iba si. En la oscuridad ella estaba sola y sin poder hacer fuego... como era invierno hacía muchísimo frío y se desmayó. Cuando despertó estaba en una cómoda y caliente cama junto a una pareja. Se asustó cuando notó que eran híbridos, pero fueron muy amables con ella. No solo la acogieron sino que también le arreglaron el vehículo en el que iba. Sino llega a ser por ellos... habríamos muerto los dos.- dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Quieres decir que estaba...?

-Embarazada de mi. Ella no le contó a mi padre nada de lo que le pasó, pero a mi si. Desde que era pequeño siempre me repetía la historia y me dijo que nunca juzgara a alguien solo por su apariencia. Que no todos los humanos son buenos ni todos los híbridos malos.- explicó sin borrar la dulce sonrisa de sus labios.

-Ayer estabas asustado.- declaró con irritación el ojirubí.

-¿Eh? Bu-bueno... si pero... primero que fue inesperado el que realmente me salvaran... segundo, pues... aun con las palabras de mi madre la enseñanza básica que nos dan sigue dando una imagen horrible de vosotros... y tercero...- paró y volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado.- Tienes una apariencia intimidante... y por como me hablaste y mirabas... no me diste muy buena impresión la verdad...- murmuró haciendo un puchero. El alfa se quedó mirándole sin saber qué responder cuando se oyó la risa divertida del pelirrojo que reía a carcajada limpia.

-¡¿Tienes algún problema imbécil?!- gritó molesto el de ojos rubís.

-Te dije que esa actitud no sería buena algún día.- comentó entre risas.

Los dos volvieron a sus típicas peleas lo cual divirtió a los otros dos híbridos de la estancia mientras que el peliverde lo veía todo confundido, pero sonrió tímidamente. Aunque la primera impresión había sido mala... el rubio le estaba demostrando muchas facetas que le gustaban. _Cierto que era grosero, altanero, intimidante, demandante, gruñón, escandaloso-_

-¡¿No vas a decir nada bueno, estúpido Deku?!-gritó el alfa mirándole enojado y sonrojado por el enfado o vergüenza, no sabría decirlo. El omega le miró sin comprender hasta que la señora le susurró algo al oído.

-Estabas hablando en voz alta pequeño.- le dijo y sus mejillas se colorearon.

-L-lo siento... es un ha-hábito que te-tengo desde pe-pequeño...- tartamudeo nervioso.

-¿Y? ¿Algo que añadir a todos esos adjetivos?- cuestionó divertido el otro alfa.

-¿Eh? Bueno... aunque la impresión que da es mala y su vocabulario es muy grosero... intentó reconfortarme cuando vio que estaba intranquilo... y se enfadó al enterarse de lo que me había pasado... creo eso es algo muy amable de su parte...- murmuró avergonzado jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-¡Yo no soy amable!- se quejó el rubio con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero fue ignorado pues todos los demás miraban al omega con ternura.

-¿Entonces le darás una oportunidad?- preguntó el otro omega en la habitación.

-¿Eh?- dijo confundido.

-Ya sabes... cuando te propuso ser su pareja.- comentó divertido.

-Más bien exigió... aunque así es como pide las cosas él.- habló burlón el pelirrojo.

-Em... bueno... no se gran cosa, pero... no creo que sea mala idea... además su aroma me tranquiliza... y ya no me siento tan nervioso a su lado... aunque sigue dando algo de miedo... y claro no se si...

-¡¿Si o no?!- gritó exasperado el rubio.

-¡Si!- exclamó sorprendido el peliverde.

-Bien. Ya es tarde, Deku.- dijo el contrario empujando al ojijade logrando que este quedara recostado en la cama de nuevo y salió con las manos en sus bolsillos de forma calmada.

-Creo que es su forma de decirte que descanses.- comentó rascándose la nuca nervioso el pelirrojo.

-No creo poder acostumbrarme a su actitud tan explosiva...- murmuró sonrojado el omega tapándose la cara con la manta para ocultarlo.

-Bueno nosotros también nos vamos... por cierto yo soy Kirishima Eijirou y él es Kaminari Denki.- se presentó y el omega le miró con una leve sonrisa.

-Midoriya Izuku.- habló tímidamente. Ambos chicos asintieron y se marcharon cogidos de la mano algo que hizo sonreír a la anciana y al ojijade.

-Bueno pequeño... iré a traerte algo de comer, pero primero hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.- dijo seriamente.

-Dígame.- hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero ella negó con la cabeza indicándole que no se moviera.

-Hace bastante que no ocurre algo como un híbrido emparejándose con un humano. No está prohibido, pero no es algo común por lo tanto no será fácil. Así que... ¿estás seguro de querer relacionarte con Bakugo de esa forma?- preguntó preocupada. El chico se incorporó sentándose y la miró algo nervioso.

-Bueno... todavía no le conozco mucho y... esto es algo nuevo para mi... pero no lo veo imposible...-murmuró con timidez.- Además por lo que vi parece ser alguien muy decidido y no creo que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente si llego a negarme... y la verdad... eso es algo que admiro mucho en otra persona... la gente que sabe lo que quiere y no se rinde hasta conseguirlo creo que son realmente geniales.- respondió sonrojado, pero sonriendo lindamente.

-Muy bien... si eso es lo que piensas creo que lo harás bien en la reunión de mañana.- dijo ella al tiempo en que se levantaba.

-¿Reunión?- preguntó confundido el menor.

-Si... mañana se reúne nuestro consejo, son quienes hacen las leyes y se encargan de que todo vaya bien. El caso es que mirarán vuestra situación y se decidirá que hacer... como bien dijiste Bakugo es un joven muy decidido y no le quitarán la idea de la cabeza por eso quería saber si realmente estarás dispuesto a seguir adelante aunque sea difícil.- explicó dulcemente.

-Creo que ya sabe que mi vida no ha sido muy fácil hasta ahora... pero si Kacchan realmente quiere tenerme como su pareja... creo que no me importa intentar ser feliz a su lado... sinceramente nunca me he imaginado siendo... feliz... pero tal vez con él pueda serlo... no sé, algo dentro mio me dice que es posible...- murmuró cohibido y nervioso, pero en sus ojos había una chispa de decisión increíblemente bella.

Ella sonrió y le acarició el cabello con dulzura. Luego caminó hasta la puerta, dejando al joven descansar. Allí, en la pared se encontraba el rubio sonriendo sinceramente, algo muy inusual, con la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados.

-Ese joven de ahí... es un verdadero ángel. Tienes un tesoro chico... no lo dejes marchar.- dijo ella, pero no hubo respuesta verbal. La mirada decidida del joven alfa era más que suficiente para hacerla sonreír contenta. Sin más vio como este se marchaba pensativo y ella caminó hasta la cocina para llevarle algo al precioso omega del que habían hablado.

~/~/~KD~/~/~KD~/~ /~KD~/~/~KD~/~/~KD~/~/~

El pequeño peliverde estaba muy nervioso. Mientras más caminaban en dirección a donde se llevaría a cabo aquella reunión, más sentía que le fallaban las piernas. Inconscientemente iba agarrando la camisa del rubio el cual suspiró y le cogió la mano, tirando de él para que caminara a su lado y no detrás.

-Deja de temblar.- dijo secamente, pero consiguió calmar un poco al omega cuando le apretó la mano transmitiéndole su calidez.

-Kacchan... ¿qué edad tienes?- preguntó bajito el chico mirándole con curiosidad.

-¿A qué viene eso?- inquirió él alzando una ceja divertido.

-Bueno... si vamos a intentar esto... lo normal es conocernos más ¿no?- susurró avergonzado.

-No vamos a intentarlo. Tengo claro que serás mío.- declaró con seguridad y su sonrisa se amplió cuando el sonrojo en el rostro ajeno aumentó de intensidad.

-Solo responde ¿quieres?- murmuró haciendo un puchero el peliverde algo que le pareció adorable al mayor.

-16.- fue la escueta respuesta.

-¿Y los cumples...?- insistió el menor.

-En abril.- dijo y rio divertido al ver la mirada molesta del omega.- El día 20.- añadió y el contrario suspiró al tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza.- No es para que te enfades.- comentó entretenido.

-Lo dice quien tiene un temperamento realmente volátil.- replicó bufando.

-Cierto... pero dijiste que mi actitud decidida te gustaba.- dijo tranquilamente. La mirada sorprendida del chico a su lado le pareció muy graciosa.

-¿Como sabes...?

-Volví para decirte lo de la reunión de hoy y escuché lo que hablabas con la vieja.- fue su simple respuesta, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

El menor iba a protestar, pero entonces pararon frente a una enorme puerta de roble macizo y todo el nerviosismo que previamente había olvidado regresó con gran rapidez. El de ojos rubís apretó su mano para calmarle y abrió la puerta andando con paso decidido.

Una vez dentro observaron la enorme mesa redonda con una veintena de sillas acomodadas alrededor. Una persona llamó la atención del de ojos jade pues era la misma doctora que le había tratado esos dos últimos días, la cual le sonrió transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

-¡Hijo idiota! ¿¡Cuando ibas a decirme esto!?- oyó el grito de una mujer alfa que se acercaba molesta al rubio a su lado. Este gruñó enfadado y no se molestó ni en soltarle la mano cuando encaró a la enojada mujer.

-¡No es asunto tuyo vieja chismosa!- le gritó a la cara.

-¡Sé más respetuoso con tu madre estúpido mocoso!- gruñó ella mirándole con unos ojos igual de penetrantes a los que poseía su hijo.

-Señora Bakugo tranquilícese.- dijo un hombre moreno con voz y actitud desinteresada.

-¿¡Eh!?- giró a mirar al hombre.

-Está asustando al muchacho.- comentó la doctora. Ella volteó de nuevo al pequeño peliverde que la miraba algo asustado y rápidamente se tranquilizó, pues no era buena idea darle una primera impresión como la que estaba dando. Además que la mirada aniquiladora que su hijo le estaba mandando era sorprendentemente pesada.

Para su sorpresa este abrazó al chico por los hombros y soltó su aroma para calmarle lo cual funcionó bastante bien pues el joven había dejado de temblar. Se fijó mejor en él y analizó su apariencia. Ciertamente era muy lindo con ese cabello alborotado de un llamativo color verde oscuro, sus ojos jade, piel pálida y esas adorables pecas en sus mejillas. Era unos centímetros más bajo que su hijo, pues le llegaba a la barbilla solamente, pero no tenía una constitución débil sino que se notaba algo de músculo bajo aquella ropa ancha que llevaba.

Sonrió contenta pues no parecía para nada un mal prospecto a yerno y madre para sus nietos. Sin decir nada caminaron hasta la mesa y se sentaron en los únicos asientos disponibles.

-Bien... yo soy Yagi Toshinori y soy el presidente de la junta.- se presentó un rubio escuálido que no parecía muy fuerte a simple vista, pero el menor notó su potente aroma, definitivamente era un alfa con experiencia y muy capaz aunque no lo aparentara.- Como sabéis estamos aquí para tratar el asunto entre Bakugo y...- miró al joven de cabellos verdes.

-Izuku... Midoriya Izuku...- se presentó tímidamente.

-Bien... entre el joven Bakugo y el joven Midoriya. Supongo que ya sabréis a qué me refiero.- dijo mirando a todos en la mesa los cuales asintieron.- Particularmente no creo que haya ningún problema en que ellos dos se emparejen. No tenemos normas en contra y siempre que ambos estén de acuerdo no veo nada malo en ello.- opinó sonriéndole al nervioso omega.

-Hmp. Por supuesto que es mutuo.- gruñó el rubio.

-Eso no debes decidirlo tú joven Bakugo. ¿Además estás dispuesto a perder tu posición por ese chico?- cuestionó un hombre pelirrojo y corpulento con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Posición?- preguntó un confundido peliverde.

-Ese chico es el único hijo del clan principal de lobos. Su deber es tomar el puesto de líder y para ello necesita a una pareja adecuada.- respondió el mismo hombre con voz altanera.

-¿Eso es verdad?- le preguntó al rubio a su lado.

-¿Y qué si es así? No cambia en nada mis intenciones contigo. ¿O acaso te arrepientes de lo que le dijiste a la vieja ayer?- cuestionó mirándole fijamente a los ojos. La determinación que vio en ellos le dejó sin aliento.

-De verdad que Kacchan es genial...- susurró sonrojado. Luego le miró con la misma decisión en los ojos.- No me retractaré de lo que dije ayer... sigo pensando que lo nuestro puede funcionar.- comentó con una adorable sonrisa en los labios. Sus palabras y la fuerza con que las pronunció dejaron impactados a todos los presentes mientras que el de cabello cenizo apretaba su mano contento y la anciana sonreía feliz.

-Tu... ¿eres el hijo de Inko-chan?- llamó la atención de todos la madre del rubio.

-¿Eh? ¿Conoce a mi madre?- preguntó a su vez el omega mirándole con curiosidad.

-¡Oh dios mio!- gritó ella al tiempo en que saltaba a abrazar al menor sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué está pasando señora Bakugo?- cuestionó un confundido rubio mayor.- Y joven Bakugo tranquilícese y no haga nada temerario.- advirtió al menor pues este miraba a su madre con ganas de asesinarla, algo que su aroma dejaba muy en claro.

-Eso mocoso, que no tengo pensado hacerle nada a este adorable ser.- dijo ella acariciando el cabello verde del pequeño el cual sonrió y se dejó hacer, emanando un dulce aroma denotando lo mucho que le gustaban aquellos mimos.

-Tsk.- chasqueó la lengua enojado y se iba a cruzar de brazos sino fuera porque el omega no había soltado su mano en ningún momento. Aquello le tranquilizó y solamente giró la cara con cierta inconformidad. Aquello les pareció muy divertido a los demás presentes, pero no comentaron sobre la actitud del joven alfa sino que se centraron en la mujer mayor.

-Bueno... hace unos años mi marido y yo ayudamos a una beta humana la cual estaba embarazada.- explicó y todos la miraron impactados, más su hijo y el pequeño omega.

-¿Es usted la amiga de mamá?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Así es.- respondió soltándole y volviendo a su sitio para sentarse.- Ella volvió a casa sin ninguna herida y de tanto en tanto nos veíamos, pero... hace poco más de tres años que dejó de ir a nuestro sitio de encuentro. Pensé que le habría pasado algo y estaba preocupada.- comentó con tristeza.

-Ah... bueno supongo que fue por que presenté como omega...- murmuró cabizbajo el menor.

Todos notaron lo tenso que se puso el joven. El de ojos rubís lo abrazó por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia su persona donde dejó que este reposara la cabeza sobre su hombro. El menor no se hizo de rogar y respiró la intensa fragancia del rubio la cual le relajaba considerablemente.

La doctora les explicó como son las leyes en el otro bando y la cara que pusieron fue exactamente la misma que los chicos del día anterior pusieron, una mezcla de incredulidad con horror. Aquella información les hizo ver desde otra perspectiva todo el asunto.

Los que no estaban de acuerdo desde un comienzo se dieron cuenta que no podían negarles el formar un lazo pues según sus costumbres era el instinto quien decidía por ellos. Era algo primitivo, pero se dejaban llevar por aquello que les atraía y no podían obligar a uno de los suyos a ir en contra de lo que su propio ser le indicaba. Además que todos estaban de acuerdo en que ese joven omega merecía encontrar un alfa que le cuidara... y aunque pareciese sorprendente el joven rubio estaba demostrando que haría lo que fuera por cuidarle como cualquier alfa que se respeta lo haría.

Ellos llevaban en la sangre el proteger y cuidar a su pareja, el amarla y respetarla, el hacer todo lo posible por que esta se sienta a gusto a su alrededor. Sonrieron y no hubo más discusiones, todos aceptaron aquella relación claro que con algunas normas básicas:

Primero: debían de pasar el período de cortejo formal. Eso eran de 30 a 40 días donde no podían estar a solas, debía de haber un adulto para verificar que no hicieran nada comprometedor.

Segundo: el joven omega no viviría en casa del rubio, algo que molesto a madre e hijo para diversión de todos los presentes, sino que se decidió que lo haría donde al presidente de mesa, el alfa jefe de todos los clanes, en otras palabras el rubio mayor, que pareció encantado pues el chico era ciertamente adorable.

Tercero: el celo podrían pasarlo juntos pues, gracias a los análisis de la doctora, este le llegaría pasados los dos meses, pero no podían obligarle. El omega decidiría si quería al joven rubio o no a su lado durante ese período tan importante, algo que también enojó un poco al alfa, pero que no dijo nada al respecto pues entendía que aquello conllevaba un nivel de intimidad y confianza muy elevado y por lo tanto no debía de presionarle.

Cuarto y último: el peliverde no saldría sin ir acompañado, pues todavía no conocía la ciudad lo suficiente, y asistiría a clases para ocuparse de las tareas domésticas. Además de clases sobre como funcionaban las cosas allí.

Aquellas cuatro normas eran las que debían cumplir si querían que todo fuese bien entre ellos y que la gente les aceptase. Así fue pasando el tiempo, los jóvenes conociéndose mejor con el pasar de los días y creando una bonita relación.

Pasado ese pequeño período de restricción ambos ya se conocían lo suficiente como para decidir crear su lazo. Lo hicieron estando plenamente conscientes y aunque el peliverde se quejó por el dolor también estaba muy feliz de haberlo llevado a cabo.

El primer celo no lo pasaron juntos, pues todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para ello, así que se quedó encerrado una semana en casa de Yagi-san, a quien comenzó a considerar como a su padre pues este era muy sobre protector con su persona, algo que le gustaba mucho al menor y exasperaba un poco a su pareja.

Durante ese tiempo viviendo en la ciudad conoció a varias personas, lo sorprendente es que todos eran muy amables y no tuvo problemas integrándose, e hizo amigos propios. Un alfa llamado Todoroki a quien su pareja no parecía aguantar, un beta de nombre Iida, una omega llamada Ochako y a la pareja de esta una alfa de nombre Tsuyu. Seguía pasando tiempo con los amigos de su novio a quienes consideró como propios, pero todavía salía de tanto en tanto con los suyos, algo que molestaba al rubio, pero que no le impedía hacer, solo soltaba algunas quejas haciendo berrinches de niño pequeño que al peliverde le parecían adorables.

Un año después se mudó con el de ojos rubís a una casa cerca de la familiar para así empezar su vida en pareja, una tradición que todos los emparejados debían cumplir al llevar un año juntos. La madre del rubio amenazó varias veces a su hijo repitiéndole que cuidara mucho a su omega mientras que Yagi-san lloraba a mares por ver volar a su "bebé", luego ella le abrazó y mimó un rato diciéndole que si pasaba cualquier cosa fuese a verla al tiempo en que el rubio mayor amenazaba otra vez a su pareja el cual exasperado a más no poder les echó de la casa realmente molesto.

Cuando quedaron solos se recostaron en el sofá de la sala abrazándose con cariño. Inesperadamente al rubio le encantaban esos actos llenos de dulzura y calidez, y por supuesto que el omega no se quejaba cuando al alfa le daba por ponerse cariñoso. Entre conversaciones el joven peliverde preguntó algo que llevaba un tiempo en su cabeza.

-¿Nee Kacchan?- dijo bajito pues el rubio estaba recostado sobre sus piernas mientras que él le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

-Mmm.-murmuró indicándole que le estaba escuchando.

-¿Cuando os emparejáis... tenéis en cuenta el clan de la otra persona?- preguntó con curiosidad. El contrario abrió los ojos y le miró instándole a seguir.- Es que... cuando empezamos dijeron que tenías que buscar a alguien "adecuado"... y eso me hizo pensar en qué significa serlo.- comentó curioso. El ojirubí suspiró, pues era muy propio de su pareja en pensar en algo que sucedió hace más de un año, y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Nosotros decidimos por instinto... cierto que la mayoría de las veces es alguien del clan o con características similares pues hay mayor compatibilidad.- respondió con claridad.

-¿Como Denki y Eijirou?- cuestionó recordando a ambos chicos.

-Así es. El idiota es un tiburón mientras que pikachu es una anguila eléctrica. Ambos tienen genes de pez por lo tanto hay buena relación.- dijo con simpleza.

-Mmm... ¿entonces Tsuyu-chan y Ochako-chan?- preguntó confundido pues ellas dos no se parecían en nada.

-Una rana y una coneja... cierto que no comparten muchas características, pero como dije no nos enfocamos en eso. Hay ocasiones en que simplemente nos atrae alguien con quien en un principio nunca imaginarías estar, pero luego notas como las sensaciones que esta te transmite son suficientes como para olvidar un pequeño detalle sin importancia como ese.- explicó desinteresado.

-Ya veo...-murmuró bajito el ojijade, quedándose algo pensativo. El rubio le vio y volvió a suspirar sabiendo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su pareja en ese preciso instante. Llamó su atención al acariciar su mejilla con la mano haciendo que volviera a mirarle.

-Ser híbrido significa tener características animales mientras que la otra mitad de nuestros genes son humanos... así que no pienses que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver. Por lo tanto deja de pensar en tonterías puesto que lo único en lo cual debes enfocarte es que me perteneces para toda la vida... y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Te escogí a ti y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.- habló firmemente con esa altanería y determinación que le caracterizaba.

El peliverde sonrió divertido, pero su mirada estaba impregnada de dulzura y cariño.

-Eres realmente arrogante Kacchan...-dijo con voz cantarina y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Hmp. Así es como te gusto Deku.- rebatió sin quitar su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Cierto... así es como más te amo... el alfa orgulloso y decidido que nunca se rinde.- susurró sonrojándose lindamente para luego ser besado por aquellos labios de la persona que tanto amaba.

-Eres mio Izuku...- le susurró al oído el rubio cuando ambos estaban sentados en el sofá después de ese cálido beso.

-Y no podría ser más feliz por ello Katsuki.- dijo él con ternura para luego ser besado pasionalmente por su pareja... la persona con la cual pasaría lo que restaba de su vida.

...FIN...


End file.
